russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Plus 47 Program Schedule
Schedule :Monday-Friday :6 am - Dora the Explorer :6:30 am - Blue's Clues :7 am - Bubble Guppies :7:30 am - Wonder Pets :8 am - Team Umizoomi :8:30 am - Ni Hao, Kai-Lan :Monday :9 am - NBA (LIVE) :Tuesday-Friday :9 am - SpongeBob SquarePants :9:30 am - CatDog :10 am - :Tue & Wed: Rocket Power :Thurs & Fri: As Told by Ginger :10:30 am - Hey Arnold! :11 am - Invader Zim :11:30 am - :Mon-Wed: The Wild Thornberrys :Thurs & Fri: ChalkZone :12 nn - SpongeBob SquarePants :12:30 pm - The Fairly OddParents :1 pm - My Life as a Teenage Robot :1:30 pm - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius :2 pm - :Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri: TV Shop :Wed: WNCAA (LIVE) :4 pm - Double Dare 2000 (Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri) :4:30 pm - Legends of the Hidden Temple (Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri) :5 pm - Figure It Out (2012) (in HD) (Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri) :5:30 pm - :Mon & Tue: Global Guts (Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri) :Thurs & Fri: My Family's Got Guts (Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri) :6 pm - Cine Prime :8 pm - Free to Love You (in HD) :8:30 pm - La Vecina (in HD) :9 pm - World Pool Masters (in HD) :10 pm - Pulso (Ali Atienza) (LIVE) :11 pm - :Mon: CHB (Celebrity Home and Business) (Maggie Wilson) (in HD) :Tue: Ultimate Diving (Rolly Baron) (in HD) :Wed: Front Act Show (Mike Unson and Stanley Chi) (in HD) :Thurs: The Studios (Paolo Contis) (in HD) :Fri: Bogart Case Files (Justin Quirino) (in HD) :11:30 pm to 2 am - TV Shop :Saturday :6 am - The Ren & Stimpy Show :6:30 am - Rocko's Modern Life :7 am - Rugrats :7:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants :8 am - The Penguins of Madagascar :8:30 am - NBA Action :9 am - NBA (LIVE) :11 am - Chicken Talk (in HD) :12 nn - WNCAA (LIVE) :4 pm - PFL (LIVE) :8 pm - La Rosa de Guadalupe (n HD) :9 pm - Boys Night Out (Slick Rick, Tony Toni and Sam Y.G.) (in HD) :10 pm - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :10:30 pm - Saturday Film Nights :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop :Sunday :6 am - Community Mass :7 am - Rugrats :7:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants :8 am - The Penguins of Madagascar :8;30 am - NBA (LIVE) :11 am - STV: Sabong TV ng Bayan (in HD) :12 nn - WNCAA (LIVE) :4 pm - PFL (LIVE) :8 pm - Rizza Gags (Rizza Diaz) (in HD) :8:30 pm - Sessions on 47th (Tutti Caringal) (in HD) :9:30 pm - Filipino Poker Tour :10:30 pm - Action Theater Sunday :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop *Quiz Time (a quiz-style game show. The categories are movies, music, books, TV, radio and more) *Sports Review (30-minute sports in review program) *MONDAY VIVA MOVIES (MONDAY) *TUESDAY GOLDEN THEATER (TUESDAY) *KIDDIE VARIETY (A NEWEST CHILDREN'S VARIETY SHOW. HOSTED BY VINA MORALES, YUKI KADOOKA, NIKKI BAGAPORO, ELIZA PINEDA AND NASH AGUAS) *MUSIC TIME (A YOUTH-ORIENTED MUSICAL VARIETY SHOW FEATURES LIVE BANDS AND ARTISTS PERFORMANCES, MUSIC VIDEOS, COOLEST GIGS AND THE COOLEST PARTY. HOSTED BY DATA CANLAS AND DIETHER OCAMPO) *GIMIKAN SA CAMPUS (A 30 MINUTE TEEN DRAMA SERIES. STARRING JAKE CUENCA, SAM CONCEPCION, RAYVER CRUZ, BIANCA GONZALES, JOSEPH BITANGCOL, MARK HERRAS, RAINIER CASTILLO AND PJ VALERIO) *K-ZONE TV (A MAGAZINE SHOW FEATURES THE LATEST HAPPENINGS FOR THE BOYS. A TV VERSION OF K-ZONE MAGAZINE) *TOTAL GIRL TV (A MAGAZINE PROGRAM FEATURES THE LATEST HAPPENINGS FOR THE GIRLS. HOSTED BY PRINCESS RYAN. A TV VERSION OF TOTAL GIRL MAGAZINE) *Burn (A TV version of Burn Magazine, features music videos and whats happening inside the music world and the release of the singles, songs and albums. Beginning December 27, Saturday, 11:20 pm, right after Sabado Showdown) Ripley's Believe It or Not *dean kain in "believe it or not" talking about me.... - YouTube *Ripley's Believe It or Not! Woman with no arms can do everything with Feet - YouTube *Miss Electra on Ripley's Believe It Or Not - YouTube *Rick Smith Jr performs on Ripley’s Believe it or Not! on Vimeo *ice sculpture pool table - YouTube *Ripley's Dec 22 episode 1 - YouTube